finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Birthday
The following is a list of birthdays in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Due to vast differences in the timelines of the series, years will not be noted, only the days and month. List of birthdays January *3rd - Cyan Garamonde, Laguna Loire *12th - Ramza Beoulve, Cinque *15th - Garnet Til Alexandros XVII *17th - Ondoria Atkascha III *18th - Jane Proudfoot *20th - Louveria Atkascha *24th - Queen February *7th - Aerith Gainsborough, Ignis Scientia *8th - Setzer Gabbiani, Deuce *13th - Nine *15th - Tietra Heiral *22nd - Cid Highwind *23rd - Neil Fleming *25th - Ward Zabac *26th - Alicia, Reis Duelar March *Day unknown - Adelbert Steiner, Eiko Carol, Mikoto *1st - Rapha Galthena, Trey *3rd - Rinoa Heartilly *10th - Celes Chere *17th - Zell Dincht *18th - Simon Penn-Lachish *23rd - Lavian April *Day unknown - Beatrix *2nd - Gerrith Barrington, Gladiolus Amicitia *5th - Gau *15th - Gray Edwards *30th – Ardyn Izunia Because diamond is the birth stone for April representing strong will, the developers of Final Fantasy XV chose April as birth month for characters who fit that description. May *Day unknown - Baku *3rd - Tifa Lockhart *9th – Somnus Lucis Caelum *11th - Mog, Ovelia Atkascha *21st - Messam Elmdore *24th - Bremondt Freitberg *27th - Cid Del Norte Marquez *28th - Isilud Tengille June *6th - Cletienne Duroi *9th - Marach Galthena, Cater *12th - Strago Magus *16th - Dr. Sid *20th - Construct 8 *22nd - Agrias Oaks *30th - Zalbaag Beoulve July *Day unknown - Vivi Ornitier, Freya Crescent, Zorn and Thorn *4th – Aera Mirus Fleuret *5th - Orran Durai *6th - Kiros Seagill *8th - Leo Cristophe *10th - Ace *11th - Ryan Whittaker *16th - Selphie Tilmitt *22nd - Lucrecia Crescent *23rd - Folmarv Tengille *24th - Alma Beoulve August *Day unknown - Doctor Tot *11th - Cloud Strife (given as August 19th in some sources), Bestrald Larg *16th - Sabin Rene Figaro and Edgar Roni Figaro, Valmafra Lenande *17th - Jack *23rd - Squall Leonhart, Wiegraf Folles *26th - Goffard Gaffgarion, Gragoroth Levigne, Darlavon *29th - Argath Thadalfus *30th - Celia, Eight, Noctis Lucis Caelum September *Day unknown - Zidane Tribal, Cid Fabool IX *4th - Milleuda Folles, Lunafreya Nox Fleurethttps://twitter.com/11jm29/status/863938423035273216 *11th - Ajora Glabados *16th - Druksmald Goltanna *19th - Relm Arrowny, Umaro *23rd - Seven *26th - Ludovich Baert October *Day unknown - Brahne Raza Alexandros XVI *4th - Quistis Trepe, Beowulf Cadmus *7th - Aki Ross *11th - Gustav Margriff *13th - Vincent Valentine *15th - Mustadio Bunansa *18th - Terra Branford *23rd - Banon *24th - Dycedarg Beoulve *25th - Douglas Hein, Prompto Argentum *26th - Gestahl November *Day unknown - Amarant Coral *10th - Cidolfus Orlandeau *11th - Aliste Rosenheim *13th - Sice *15th - Alphonse Delacroix *17th - Besrudio Bunansa *19th - Kefka Palazzo *20th - Yuffie Kisaragi *23rd - Orinus Atkascha *24th - Locke Cole, Irvine Kinneas *25th - Delita Heiral December *6th - Barich Fendsor *7th - King, Zalmour Lucianada *13th - Lettie, Sant' Angelo di Roma *15th - Barret Wallace *22nd - Seifer Almasy *23rd - Loffrey Wodring *24th - Meliadoul Tengille *30th - Ladd *31st - Marcel Funebris Celebrated birthdays Birthdays are rarely mentioned in Final Fantasy games. Only a handful of times is a character's birthday addressed, and even fewer are the times when a birthday is celebrated in-game. Garnet's birthday is celebrated in the opening of Final Fantasy IX. In Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning's birthday occurs one day prior to the game's introductory sequence. In Noel Kreiss's dream world in Final Fantasy XIII-2 he hunts a behemorh for Yeul's 15th birthday party. The description for the Engine Blade in Final Fantasy XV says the sword was a 16th birthday present from King Regis to Prince Noctis. Ovelia Atkascha is given flowers for her birthday by Delita during the ending of Final Fantasy Tactics. The War of the Lions adds a scene where Mustadio gives Agrias a birthday present, if the player fulfills certain conditions. At the beginning of Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light, Brandt celebrates his birthday, but his actual birth date is not given. Trivia *Lightning's birthday cake in Final Fantasy XIII has a chocobo design. *Audi is said to have teamed up with the Royal Art Society of Lucis to create Audi R8 Star of Lucis car to celebrate the 20th birthday of Prince Noctis. *''Final Fantasy XIV'' let players to select a birth date from an Eorzean calendar for their created characters. However, this is just a vanity feature and does not have any effect in-game. References Category:Recurring story elements